Routing data via optical networks has become increasingly more common. A typical optical network includes a number of components that may affect the overall pass-band characteristics in the network. For example, various filters located throughout the network may affect the overall pass-band of optical paths in the network. Therefore, testing the optical network is important to ensure adequate data throughput.